1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharger, an image carrier unit comprising the discharger, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus of the electrophotographic system, such as a copier or a printer, the surface of an image carrier such as a photosensitive member is charged by a charging device, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the charged surface of the image carrier, the latent image is developed, and the developed image is transferred to a medium, thereby forming an image. As the image carrier, widely used are a contact type charging device which rotates in contact with or in proximity to an image carrier to charge the image carrier, or a so-called charging roller, and a non-contact discharge type charging device which is placed opposedly to an image carrier, and which charges the surface of the image carrier by means of a discharge between electrodes, or a so-called corotron or scorotron.